<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First Time for Everything by Melo_Mapo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053537">A First Time for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melo_Mapo/pseuds/Melo_Mapo'>Melo_Mapo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Canon Compliant, Chapter 15: The Believer, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings, Then Not So Accidental Kissing, They Fell on Each Other, This is Tropy as All Heck, Trapped In A Closet, slight rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melo_Mapo/pseuds/Melo_Mapo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Din Djarin's Very Bad Day gets just a tad better, courtesy of one Migs Mayfeld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Movies, My Favorite Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First Time for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The enablers over on The Covert server were chatting about Din and Mayfeld, and I woke up with this in my head. Not sure if we should thank, or blame them, but regardless it's their fault. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mayfeld shoots the Imperial, and then it’s time to go. They gun down everybody in the room, try to escape from the window, but there’s a goddamn energy field there, probably to keep depressed stormtroopers from interrupting an officer’s meal by throwing themselves out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no time to locate the field generator and disable it. Instead, they have to run back into the hangar, and Mayfeld leads them down a side hallway, hopefully towards an exit, at least somewhere more defensible. With most of the officers dead back in the lounge, it’s chaos, but they have a few people on their trail. After a set of stairs, at the turn of a door, Mayfeld pulls them into a utility closet and closes the door on them, just in time for their poursuivants to thunder past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a dim light on, and Mayfeld makes eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din realizes his face is still bare, stormtrooper helmet forgotten on the table in their haste to exit. He tries to step back, turn away from the other’s gaze, but the room is too small and instead he stumbles, starts falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfeld catches him, rights him, but Din, unused to being twenty kilograms lighter without the beskar, overcompensates and they go falling the other way. The wall stops Mayfeld’s fall, and Din crashes into him, face first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips first, actually, smack on top of Mayfeld’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din scrambles back, managing to stand himself flat against the shelving and freezes. Mayfeld chuckles, says something about how accidents happen, but Din barely hears him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will this day ever end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having to put on stormtrooper armor was bad enough. Deciding to show his face to the terminal, in a room full of imperials, was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, but the kid, the kid is worth it. The kid is worth having Mayfeld, of all people, be the first to see his face. That, he could live with, as long as he gets his foundling back, his Grogu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But giving his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Mayfeld, he’s not sure he’ll survive. It’s the straw on the bantha’s back, and Din wants to cry. He’s getting old for foolish dreams, but he’s always thought he’d have his first kiss with his spouse, after they say the vows and show each other their faces for the first time. In his head, the romantic scene is hallways between the softness of half remembered love shared by his parents and the sensuality of </span>
  <em>
    <span>aruetii</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty holos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfeld’s voice shakes Din out of his thoughts and brings his focus on the other man, whose jaw is hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, was that your first kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din had no idea what his face is doing, but it must be confirmation enough because Mayfeld’s eyes boggle wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds it too, as he pushes back from the wall. Outside, the hallway is quiet. Din glances at the door, then back at Mayfeld. He’s got a slight frown on his face now, and he says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a crap kiss too, I can do better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Brown Eyes, I’m already your first, can I be your second too? I just can’t let you walk away thinking that’s what a kiss is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din wants to protest, he knows a kiss is not what they did, the brief press of unexpecting mouths, but well, it’s true he doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfeld steps forward, but there already wasn’t much space at all between them and now he’s terribly close, Din’s almost cross eyed looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no? We gotta get out of this closet soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din will blame it on shock later on, on adrenaline, on wanting to salvage something out of the whole experience, but the truth is he is curious. And Mayfeld’s right, he’s already Din’s first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfeld smiles, a real, nice smile that makes him kind of beautiful. He raises a hand to Din’s nape, and the slight pressure has Din’s knees wobble, and his eyes close without his input.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfeld makes a small noise, and when Din forces his eyes back open he looks... awed, of all things. The sharpshooter squeezes again and Din’s eyes flutter closed, his lips parting as he, embarrassingly, mewls. He tries to move back a bit, shake the hand off, but Mayfeld whispers, reverent:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s gut does something weird at that, and he leans forward instead, eyes still closed, towards Mayfeld, who huffs a tiny chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m getting to it, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all the warning Din gets before soft lips fall to his. He doesn’t know what to do, for a second, then Mayfeld tilts his head one way, Din goes the other, and they’re properly kissing now, lips moving against each other. It’s nice, Manda, Din didn’t think something simple like that could have warmth bloom in his chest and spread all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long, delicious moment, Mayfeld moves back a bit, both of them breathing heavy, and Din thinks, ok, that was nice, they really need to get to the roof now for pickup. Voices in the hallway bring their attention to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we search the roof yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a team there now, sitrep in the lounge in ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tense, ready to draw if the troopers approach the door, but the steps and voices move away, and Mayfeld shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better stay put for a bit then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s eyes turn to Mayfeld’s, and the sharpshooter smiles, an eyebrow raised, hand rising again towards Din’s nape. Din closes his eyes, head tilting in invitation, and Mayfeld obliges. This time, Mayfeld’s fingers card through Din’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. When their mouths collide, Mayfeld nips at Din’s bottom lip. Din feels like he’s going to keel over under the onslaught of sensations, it’s so good, nobody told him it could be so good. He grabs Mayfeld where he can, at the waist, their borrowed armor knocking when he pulls him closer, and he can feel Mayfeld smile against his lips, and damn him, he’s got no right to be so smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part for air again, and Mayfeld’s pale complexion shows his blush clearly even in the low light. Din feels vindicated, a bit, and dives back in for another kiss Mayfeld answers enthusiastically. Tongues join the fray, and this time it’s a jolt of electricity, straight to Din’s groin. Stormtrooper armor allows for no spare space down there, proof if needed of the Empire’s evilness, but the thought is a fleeting one in Din’s head as he sucks on Mayfeld’s tongue, smooth and slick and lovely. Even more lovely for the way Mayfeld moans into it, loud, way too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part, turning to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn back to each other, and Mayfeld lets go of Din, stepping back as the space allows, running a hand down his face. He’s still red as a proximity alarm when he’s done, but more composed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’d kiss you all day in here, Brown Eyes, not gonna lie, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make the rendezvous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The search party is probably off the roof by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nods. They draw their weapons, turning to the door again. Din’s about to give the signal to open it when Mayfeld says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans around Din, opening a couple boxes behind him, shuffling a minute before he straightens up with a triumphant “Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s holding a stormtrooper helmet, modified for welding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things will look a bit dark, but better than nothing, hey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din takes the offered helmet. He is putting it on when Mayfeld says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sighs and halts with the bottom of the cheap helmet covering his eyes, blind, and is about to pull it off when there’s the barest of touch on his lips, there and gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, er, for the road,” says Mayfeld, and he sounds embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din lets the helmet drop the whole way and Mayfeld was not lying, he cannot see much, the closet’s already dim light filtered to almost nothing, but there’s no missing the way Mayfeld touches his own lips before shaking his head and opening the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>